1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electricity storage module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to such an electricity storage module, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-256466 describes a configuration in which plate strings are welded to the upper surface of a lower flange formed at the lower end of a ladder frame (fastening frame), and electricity storage cells are urged upward by the plate strings to press the electricity storage cells against the lower surface of an upper flange formed at the upper end of the ladder frame, thereby preventing backlash in the vertical direction of the electricity storage cells.